Tales of Seigaku
by ltifal
Summary: Tenipuri on RPG games setting... hope you like it. This fic abandoned...
1. chapter one

**Authoress note: well… I got this idea when I was talking to my second brother on the car after playing ragnarok. The idea just pop in my mind and I say, hmm it's very interesting if PoT become RPG and my brother said well yes it is, imaging Fuji as summoner and Eiji being a thief or ninja hehehe. That right!!! Why not!! So I write this story… maybe this will become a very long story with many chapter… and i'll not promise to upload so soon... so enjoy the story!!**

_Chapter one_

****In another dimension, there's a world called Tennisu, one of many kingdoms named as Nitoryu kingdom. A king named Echizen Nanjiroh rules it. Echizen Nanjiroh known as a good, wise and polite king. He has a son name Echizen Ryoma. Today just like every usual day in the castle, Echizen Nanjiroh sit down on his chamber with his queen. Hearing several report from his strategist.

"Your majesty, there were several accident in the city yesterday. Mr. A's house got robbery last night; there's a crash between B's and C's horses… both horse injured badly and their owner got scars on their head, and bla bla bla…" as the strategist continue to say several (stupid) accidents, Echizen Nanjiroh buried him self with a newspaper, said several words and chuckle. The queen suspected that her husband didn't hear anything at all, so she quickly moved to her husband and found an… echii magazine inside the newspaper.

"NANJIROH!!!!!!!!!!!!" and take the newspaper with the echii magazine and hit with it several times. While the king is yelling for help and forgiveness, the strategist look at them silently as if she already get used of it, then she continues her report, ignored the king and queen action. After that she knees, walks outside and closes the big door, leaving the couple inside.

"Did oyaji make any commotion inside again?" a voice make the strategist spun around, she found the prince who is standing in front of her.

"ara? Prince Ryoma. Ah, my apologies, young prince. I'll make a breakfast as fast as I can." The strategist make her way to the kitchen, the prince yawn and open the door then walk inside the throne room only to see a fighting couple. He smirks and walks away from the throne room, to the dining room. Yawning again he sits on one chair, he raises one of his hands, asking maid to bring him a glass of milk. One maid quickly walks in with a glass of milk and puts it on the table near him.

"Did Nanako already finish making breakfast? I'm hungry!" ask the prince while his hand takes the glass. Several second later after finishing his milk, Nanako comes with a tray. She puts the tray on the table in front of prince Ryoma then go away. But before she reaches the door, she hears the prince voice.

"Nanako? Why did you give me a kid meal? I want japanese breakfast!" he twitches his eyes brown once.

"ah, but your majesty order me to give young prince this, since he said that young prince was too short and… I'm sorry… that was what your majesty said and…" before finishes her sentences, the king suddenly scampers to the dining room, still followed by the queen. They run around the table. The event really annoyed for Ryoma but he eats his breakfast anyway. Several minutes later, the couple still runs around the table, and Ryoma enjoys his milk and finally he takes a spoon to eat a pudding. Unfortunately before he eats it, a hand takes the pudding.

"MY PUDDING!!!!! THAT'S IT!!! OYAJI!!! I GO OUT FROM THIS ANNOYING CASTLE!!!" prince Ryoma go out from the dining room. While the king enjoys his pudding, see his son suddenly go outside, he smirks and continue to eat.

"Baka!!!" smacks her husband's head then follow her son.

Inside the Prince's room…

Ryoma puts several objects (like um money, his short blade, and potion) Ryoma: clothes? Tifa: … uh yeah that too. Ryoma: mada mada dane inside his tennis bag and then quickly go to the door, but before opening that door, suddenly the door slam open and hit him onto the wall.

"Ryoma? Do you really want to go? Just because of pudding??" his mother I mean the queen comes inside and cries then hugs a huge cat doll. "huh? Ryoma? Where are you?" finally realizes that the one she hugs was a doll and now she's searching for Ryoma outside the room.

Bang… a sound of the door being slam… on the wall, Ryoma become as thin as a paper and flew onto the floor. Pop!! Finally Ryoma is normal again.

"That's it!!! Karupin!!"

"Meow?" a cat figure come from behind the bed "Nani, Meow-sama?"

"Karupin!! Meow sama ja nai!!! …sigh mada-mada dane. Come on we'll go." Ryoma turns around and walk to the door but… BAUM!!! Again knocked by the door but this time the strategist Nanako comes inside.

"Young prince!! Do you really want to go??" see around the room and looks at Karupin "Where did he go?" Karupin reply her with a meow then rubs his head on Nanako's leg. "Karupin? Where did he go?"

"nyaow… meow-sama was behind the door…"

"ara???" a sweatdrop then quickly slams the door, OUCH!!!! What? a scream? Before she look whose scream was, she sees Ryoma being press on the wall and quickly pulls him. "Young Prince, are you all right?" the prince growls then takes his bag and opens the door, only to find his father who is rubbing his bloody nose in front of his room. Glaring at him, the prince goes away without saying a word followed by Karupin.

The king shrugs and goes away to the balcony, watching his son depart, beside him there's the queen.

"Didn't you want to stop him?"

"Bah, our son already grow up, he can take care of himself. Beside… I want to know how much will he grow after the journey." Grinning slightly, he walks into the throne room. And then Echizen Ryoma's journey begin… Meow!! with his lovely cat, Karupin.

_To be continue_

**Authoress note: well… how was it? Please give me a review. Thank you for reading. By the way, i'll already upload this once and someone said i'm plagiazing... but this is a very different story so i guess i'll not change anything in here**


	2. chapter two

**Tifa : chapter two, hope you still interest in this...**

**Disclaimer : none of this was mine!!! None none none… if I really have this I'll not writing this fic…**

Chapter two 

So… Ryoma followed by his lovely cat went through the Nitoryu Bridge into the town. The Nitoryu town like usual town full of people activity, the prince walk through the town square. When there's a festival, the square usually full of people but today the square is just perfect for Prince Ryoma to be all alone.

"… I wish that everyday is as quiet as this square… right, Karupin?"

"Meow" yawning, Karupin jump and sit down beside Ryoma, and curve his body, prepare to sleep.

"Karupin?? This is not a time to sleep. Come on." Stand up and put his bag on his shoulder, walk several steps. "Karupin, where should I go?" Ryoma look to his side. "wha??" look behind him and realize that Karupin still curve near the fountain square. "Karupin?" hearing the name, Karupin open his eyes slightly, yawning again then continue his sleep. "Karupin… fine… I'll leave you." before he can step forward, someone bump into him "itte…" when he opened his eyes, he looked at a blushing face. She quickly apologies several times.

"betsuni…" Ryoma pat his shirt and then see three men behind her

"well, well, look like you finish running from us ne?" a guy with a hat grabs the girl's hand. Ryoma just shrug and walk away. "a ano…" the other guy with bandana quickly blocks Ryoma path. "Wait the minute, chibi!! You are her friend too, right? well, pay for my shirt."

"…" Ryoma raise one of his eyes brown "shirt?"

"that right, your girlfriend bumped into me several minutes ago and spilled my coffee and now you should pay for my laundry!!"

"… she's not my girlfriend… and you're looking for trouble"

"What???!!" the man with bandana raises his hand and punch Ryoma but he can avoid it and catch the man hand and slam him to the ground. "Why you!!!" the other man quickly draw his sword, on the same time, Ryoma take his short blade. But a sword suddenly appears between Ryoma and the man. Both of them look at the sword owner.

"Pick someone on your size. And stop bullying the weak. Ikenea. ikeneo." a swordsman with brown pant and a yellow skirt and a pad on his left shoulder. The one with bandana quickly get up and draw his sword while, the man with hat release his grab on girl hand and draw his knife. The guy with bandana swung his sword to the swordsman, which can be dodge by him and quickly he counter back. Sound of two steel collide also can be heard on Ryoma side, Ryoma quickly guard the sword then his other hand punch the guy face. Finally the man with bandana fall down and his sword being step by Ryoma.

On the other side, the swordsman swings his sword so hard until the sword on his opponent hand flew behind. While the guy with bandana is running into him with his knife but suddenly his face being block by something… it's Karupin!!! Karupin quickly paw the guy face several times.

"Ouch!!! Why you!!!!!! I'll remember this!!!!!!!!" as the guy with bandana retreat, the other followed, leaving their sword.

"Bah… coward! Are you all right, miss? Kiddo?" as he said that he put away his sword to its glove. Ryoma just shrug, he put his short blade and take his bag from the ground. "Karupin. Come on."

"A… ano… arigato… umm… ano…"

"Hoy!! Chotto matee yo!! Ugh…" the swordsman suddenly falls to his feet. The girl becomes more frightened. As Ryoma just looks at him with Karupin sit down on the ground, looking at his master.

"A… ano… ano… daijoubu??"

"Ugh…"

"…" Ryoma step forward and knee down beside the swordsman, checking him. "… no wound…"

"Ugh… my stomach."

"Did it hurt?" Ryoma look at it and found no wound.

"Hungry…" followed by a growl. Sweatdrop…

Later on one of town's tavern…

"Nyam…nyam…nyam…nyam." The swordsman swallowed one after another food on the plate. Ryoma who sit on his opposite, watching more plate being place one after another.

"You already eat too much…"

"It's all right. After all this'd the only one I can do for you after saving my daughter" as the tavern owner put another food on their table, which is being eat as soon as the plate being put down. "Well need another drink? Sakuno? Take another glass of wine!"

"No, I want milk…" as Ryoma take a meat bun and share it with his Karupin.

"Oh, Sakuno!! Glass of milk"

"Yes, father."

Finally several minutes later…

"ah!!! I'm full!!!" the swordsman pats his full belly.

"You… really eat too much…" looking at probably 20 plates on the table, while scratching Karupin's ear.

"Hahaha that's make me strong, you know?!! Thank you very much, your food really great, it's delicious. Heh!! Kiddo?? Did you plan to go somewhere??" Look at Ryoma's bag.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Thank you for the food, I have to go now. Come on Karupin." Saddle his bag on his left shoulder, he get up from the chair and walk outside, followed by Karupin. The swordsman quickly gets up and run to the entrance, but before he open the door, he spun around and bow once to show his gratitude. Then run out to chase the kiddo.

"wait kiddo!!" Ryoma pretence as if he didn't hear anything, he's keep walking but the swordsman didn't give up easily, he dash forward until he reach Ryoma and walks beside him. "oi, kiddo? You have to be careful, outside the city is very dangerous, there're monsters, bad guys, um thieves, assassins, witches. In other words you need someone to protect you and…"

"Could you stop talking?? It's annoying!! If I want a partner, that would not be you!!" as he say that he move faster and faster but of course the swordsman will not give up easily. Well, the swordsman steps faster and faster and faster. Right now Ryoma almost run, but the swordsman insists to follow and raises his pace. Feel really annoyed, Ryoma run as fast as he can. Hope that the swordsman had a hard time to follow. Finally after several minutes, he reach a small forest outside the town the he look to his back, panting. "I think we lost him, Karupin. … Karupin??" look at behind him but Karupin couldn't be found. "… oh no…" he decided to walk back but suddenly a shadow surpass him, and that shadow tackle him slightly and then disappears. "what was that? wait the minute… #$ it took my water bottle! … a thief took a water bottle???"

_to be continue_

**Tifa: how was it? Review please. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. chapter three

**Authoress note : chappy 3!!! O yeah!! happy b'day Eiji!!!**

_Chapter three_

What should come first… Karupin or his water bottle… of course Karupin!!! So Ryoma walks back toward the town, searching for Karupin on the road he passed before.

"AH!! There you are." A familiar sound, gritting his teeth Ryoma quickly spun around to yell at him but what he see is Karupin face. "Karupin!!" Karupin blinks his eyes and quickly moves to Ryoma's embrace. Purring, Karupin rubs his head on Ryoma's cheek.

"well, you should thank me if not, this cute creature will lose somewhere." The swordsman gives Ryoma a smirk.

"He will not lose if you weren't chasing me before." Seem his annoyed level already gone high...

"Ah ah ah, calm down, kiddo. Beside you owe me, I save your precious cat." This swordsman is really annoying , plus he give one winning smile that Ryoma don't like.

"… fine!! Is up to you." grinning, the swordsman raises his hand, which being reply by a blank stare. "Shake hand, kiddo. By the way, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, just call me Momo-chan!!"

"…" sighing, Ryoma finally shake the swordsman's hand, a quick shake I'll say then after release it, Ryoma rubs his hand several times to his pant while Momoshiro just staring at the action, puzzles. Then Ryoma quickly goes backinto the small forest to continue his journey.

"oii!! Matte yo!! Kiddo!! Your name!!" chasing Ryoma.

"… Echizen Ryoma"

"eh??? Echizen?? oi… chotto matte, did you… that Nitoryu's prince??"

"… so?"

"ahem… um well… ahahaha I didn't know that. Um... where did you want to go then? And where are your guards, I thought, prince always guarded by someone. And why did you go alone. What if something were going bad like before?" Momoshiro keep babbling

"…" right now his mind warns him that he make the most horrible decision to allow this swordsman come with him. This'll not be a quiet journey as he wants. "Momoshiro??" look at the swordsman while putting down his Karupin.

"Yeah? What has happen?? Something wrong?? Oh just call me Momo-chan"

"… shut up…"

"uh… all right…"

As they walk inside the forest, going deeper and deeper. Momoshiro uses his sword to open a road, cutting several trunks and bushes. Finally several hours later they found a small open ground. "hm this will be a good place to sleep tonight. What do you think?" Ryoma looks around him, well... although this is the first time he travel alone but when he was little, he always go on a journey with his father and he knows a lot outside world (beside his castle) from the book he read and his skill for defend him self was quite good too.

"…betsuni…"

"ha? Betsuni???"

"… I think it's all right."

Ryoma looks around, picks some small wood to make a campfire. While Momoshiro's looking something to eat like… pigeon?? No why not that boar? So leaving Ryoma for a while, Momo moves slowly to the boar direction, he quickly jumps then swings his sword to the boar head, he slays the boar into two. Momo cuts its leg and places it on the ground, then process to remove the boar stomach. But suddenly… a shadow comes from his back and… takes two of his boar legs then quickly disappears.

"hey??? What?? Where the??? Bah!! There's a thief around here." Momo stands up then yelling : COWARD!!!

"What has happen? Your voice could be heard from the city." Closing his ears, he process to Momo's direction. " a boar ne?"

"bah!! Someone or something stole my boar legs."

"there still a lot for us though…"

"No!! Justice shall prevail. Stealing something from me? Hmmp ikene-a ikene-o. I'll try to find that thief!!"

"ne… can we just cook that? Beside I'm tired." Yawning, he takes the boar legs and goes to the campfire he made before. Clenching his fist, Momo puts away his sword and takes the boar body then followed Ryoma but he swear he'll catch the thief.

So after the incident, the two of them sat in front of the campfire and roasts the boar in the fire. After make him self-full, Ryoma decided to sleep, he places a thick fabric and sleep on it, with his Karupin sleeps beside him. "Oyasumi Karupin"

"meow." Then closes his eyes.

On the other hand, Momo still eating his dinner, completely forgot bout the vow he made before, enjoys his dinner until finally he decided to go to sleep. Several hours before morning a mysterious eyes are looking at them. It's the shadow again, the shadow jumps down and places something on Ryoma side then that shadow see something beside Momo. It's a poisonous snake. Then quickly the shadow draws his knife then throws it. It hits perfectly on snake's head and cuts the snake's head. Sigh relieve, the shadow knees down to take his knife but… crack, the shadow step on a small wood. The sound makes Ryoma opens his eyes slightly but he see nothing.

"What…?" rubbing his eyes then looks at the snoozed Momo, Ryoma looks at the dead snake beside the swordsman and there's an unknown knife, which seem to be kill the snake before. Ryoma quickly moves to it but he steps on something. He looks down and find his water bottle. "hmm… a thief never return whatever they take and…" looks at the snake "and save their victim life…" a smirks "this thief is interesting" then walks toward the knife and takes it.

Finally morning come…

"you what??" Momo finally heard what happen last night from Ryoma. "so… whoever he was, he saves my life."

"mada mada dane Momo. I thought you're an expert, hn… you careless after all"

"gah, why didn't you tell your cat to guard last night, beside cat can kill a snake"

"uso… Karupin can't kill a snake."

"so why did you bring it, it's useless."

"watch your mouth, Momoshiro."

"meow… master…" Karupin scratches his leg on Ryoma's thigh

"Karupin?? Do not disturb me when I was debating bout your pride."

"cat doesn't have pride."

"not my Karupin."

"meow-sama." Another scratches

"Karupin!! Shut up!!"

"ceh, that's your cat, and it's annoying"

"stop calling him, it!!

"MEOW!!!!!!!!!" jumps and paws Ryoma's face

"ouch!!! Karupin!!!!!! What are you doing?"

"hah!!! You see!!"

"meow, behind!!" as Karupin jumps down, he quickly runs forward, while Ryoma and Momo look behind them, what they find were several poisonous mushroom (yes!!! Poisonous mushroom, its head was purple and several white spot, has two arms, and it's jump)

"wha!!" Ryoma quickly follows Karupin example, while Momowas just standing still.

"bah coward… it's just a mushroom… come on." Draws his sword and begins his attack position.

"Baka!! That's poisonous!!! Can't be hit!!! If you hits that thing. it'll spurt you with poison!!"

"really?"

"baka!! It's only effect by magic!!"

"uh…" while they're chattering, the mushrooms jumps closer and closer… "… well… um… bye bye!!!" Momo tries to run away. But the monsters already surrounded them.

"ceh… now what?"

"damn, oi kiddo!! What should we do?"

"…… well… we pray…"

"ha!!!"

Right now the situation really become crisis for our hero, did they survive???

_To be continue_

Tifa : will they survive???? Hmm…


	4. chapter four

**Authoress note: FOUR!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: none of this was mine if not… I'll already make this thing into anime :p**

_Chapter four _

Our hero in the middle of crisis. The monsters jumps closer and closer, when....... a light suddenly appears in the middle of the monster, actually step on Momo. "Ouch!!!"

"are?? Where are we?" a man dress like a wizard looks at his buddy (he is wearing a green wizard hat with star pattern, a magic wand on his right hand, a green robe and brown shoes.) while his friend dress like a ninja (he is wearing a red ninja suit with a red scarf on his neck)

"nya!! Fuji!!! You did a good job nya, teleport exactly inside the area surround by monsters!!" looks around them still ignoring Momo who is being step by them, while Echizen... being Echizen, simply ignores his partner.

"are. Ma ne... it's just a poisonous mushroom, right?"

"...nya whatever. Come on Fuji!!"

"ma ne... Tsubame Gaeshi!!" suddenly there's image of a swallow flapping its wing and then a strong wind begins to blow all the mushrooms and slams them to the ground. After being slammed, their bodies disappears, little of them which survive quickly retreat. "simple, right?"

"well, we should get going."

"OUCH!!!!!!! COULD YOU PLEASE!!!!!!!"

"huh?" the wizard look under his feet. "my? What are you doing down there?"

"eh.. Fuji. I think we are stepping on him."

"THAT RIGHT!!! COULD YOU MOVE YOUR LEGS FROM MY BODY!!"

"mada mada dane." So finally after the swordsman come to his feet, he pat his back to remove the dust.

"so? Who are you?" still patting his shirt and pant. While Echizen look around and searching for Karupin.

"nya... um we are ..."

"Eiji..."

"eh, oh sorry Fuji." Rubbing his head ashe being drag by Fuji. Echizen finally find his Karupin.

"meow..."

"sometime you're a coward... leaving your master..."

"nya!! That cute" moving forward and pats Karupin's head

"come on Eiji. We'll go." The wizard placed his hand on Eiji's shoulder and attemped to drag him away

"but Fuji, yesterday I lost my knife nya, I have to find it first."

"do you mean this knife?" Echizen showed the knife, which he took yesterday

"nya that's it, thank!" quickly take the knife even before Echizen could move.

"heh that's your knife?? So thank you!! You already save my life!! I owes you." Momo shake the ninja hand several times.

"…and you stole my bottle and our dinner yesterday" Ryoma said this thing without expression while Momo just stun.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YOU ARE THE ONE!!!!!!!" drawing his sword

"uh oh." The ninja quickly jump up to the nearest tree.

"GET DOWN HERE." poor Momo, he couldn't climb the tree that fast so he swing his sword to the tree several times. While the wizard's watching the scene amused. He fix his eyes to the cat, then scratching its ears.

"what a cute cat." Smiling he look at Ryoma. "well, we have to go. Eiji? Come on."

"nya!!! Fuji!! This crazy swordie want to kill me!!"

"I'm not swordie, you thief!!!" still cutting the tree, add the kicking too

"hey!! I'm not a thief!!! Beside I returned the bottle, well your dinner... it was quite a lot for you two."

"...ugh..." Fuji suddenly knees and hold his ankle, the ninja quickly jump down right on Momo's head and makes his way to Fuji's side.

"OUCH!!!!!!!" Momo rub his head then quickly chases the ninja, but something bumping into him... another poisonous mushroom!!! "AHH!!!" he quickly run away while the monster chases him, they're running aroung the tree, yes in the circle!!!

"Fuji? Are you all right."

"I'm all right."

"I told you, you have to rest."

"it's just a small wound."

"yeah, a hole from gun fire!! Fuji!! Nya"

"don't worry I'm fine."

"...gun fire?" Ryoma look at them. "you two didn't seem like a bad guys or something." Completely ignoring his screaming patner.

"..." both of them just looks at each other, but won't tell bout anything. The Ninja spot 'the cat and mouse game' between the swordsman and a mushroom?? "... Fuji? I think we should help him first."

"hm, tsubame gaeshi." Again another swallow makes the poisonous mushroom fly away. Patting, Momo moves to the wizard andthanks him.

" okay then, forget bout everything!! Won't you join us? Well more people more save."

"...and more noisy..." Ryoma rolls his eyes

"what?"

"betsuni (nothing really)"

"Fuji?" the ninja looks at the wizard waiting for an answer

"well, very well beside we didn't have any place to go."

"yosh!!! I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, just call me Momo-chan. And this is Echizen Ryoma."

"and Karupin" another glareto Momo because he forgot bout his cat.

"nya, Kikumaru Eiji. Youroshiku."

" ah... ore wa Fuji Syusuke, yoroshiku ne."

So another members joins Ryoma gang, poor Ryoma, his journey wouldn't be as peaceful as he want. His peacefull journey became a dream... (Ryoma : mada mada dane)

_to be continue_

**Tifa : I have to make chapter 5. Press the button down here to give me a comment. Thank you!! oh will not update coz i have to go somewhere for a while : )**


End file.
